Love Is
by blacktohru
Summary: Unconditional love. Is it truly possible? A series of WAFFy oneshots. Warning: OOC for certain oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat - Love Is…**

Disclaimer: Not mine. I only own a thoroughly misbehaving brown terrier who possesses the most beautiful pair of brown puppy eyes. He just has to stare at me with those big woobie eyes and I can't help but forgive him for digging up the flower bed again.

_**Blacktohru: **For those of you following 'The Yashiro Conspiracy', not to worry. Chapter 9 will be up sometime this week. In the meantime, enjoy the fluff! _

* * *

**Chapter 1: For The Sake of Love**

_You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love._

_-- Henry Drummond_

"Mogami-san?" Ren made his way towards her; a little curious as to why she was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible hiding behind a pillar. She glanced around furtively.

She spotted him moving in her direction. Her eyes widening in alarm, she realized instantly that he drew far too much attention than she would have liked.

She grasped his hand and tugged him down to her level, cupped a hand over his ear and whispered, "The President's looking for me. Moko-san told me that I should avoid him at all costs," she shuddered, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears upon recalling it. "She even threatened to end our friendship if I were to participate!"

Ren nodded as seriously as he could manage, unable to help the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine as her breath ghosted into his sensitive ear.

She peeked around the corner and nodded with approval. The coast was clear.

The poor man was unfortunately dragged along with her as she tried to look unnoticeable. And failing, quite naturally, completely due to the fact that she was wearing bright pink overalls with Love Me logos plastered all over and hauling the tall actor along with her.

He tried. He really tried to be patient, but it was getting difficult to walk since there was such a difference in their heights. That and he didn't want to examine the strange tingles of electricity that her proximity brought about. So keeping his stoic mask on and trying to look as if everything was perfectly normal, Tsuruga Ren allowed himself to be towed along.

"Ah, Kyouko-chan! There you are!" Lory hollered, practically dancing over to where she was. She smacked a hand over her face in resignation. Was there no way out?

"Oh, Ren? You're here too? You mean you're willing to volunteer? That's fantastic!" the President steam rolled on, completely oblivious to the identical looks of horror on their faces.

"Forgive my ignorance, but what on earth are you talking about?" Ren asked suspiciously, unconsciously stepping in front of Kyouko to protect her from the whims of the President of LME.

Lory spotted his protective gesture and gave a knowing grin. "Why, to endorse the latest Love Me endeavor of course! I'm surprised you haven't heard about it from Kyouko-chan, seeing how close the two of you are." He nodded at their joined hands with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

The tall actor frowned in consternation as Kyouko gave a gasp of shock and immediately released her tight grip on his wrist. Reaching out to thread his long fingers through hers in a purely possessive gesture, he glowered at the older man. "There's no need to harass Mogami-san. What does this 'endeavor' require? Surely I can do something to assist."

"You will? You really will?" Kyouko clasped his large hands in her own, her eyes shining with pleasure and relief. "Thank you so much!" she threw herself into his arms, hugging him enthusiastically.

"Wha-" he grunted as her full weight was suddenly on him. He blushed profusely but managed to return her hug a little awkwardly. His mind began nagging him. 'The situation definitely DID NOT call for her to hug me so naturally. There's more to it than this!'

His train of thought crashed as the fragrance that was just so naturally Kyouko surrounded him

'She's in my arms, and she just fits so perfectly…' he thought to himself.

"Ahem," the President cleared his throat loudly. "Now that we've decided to allow Ren to do this job, I'll need to brief you on the details. First!" he pulled out THE dress.

Ren's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Erm, well, it looks like we'll need to make some adjustments. But! Not to worry. We'll have it fitted in no time at all."

Ren gasped for breath. "No…"

"You're truly my favourite senpai!" Kyouko was hanging onto his arms, staring up at him with pure undiluted admiration.

He swayed a little. Choked a little. Kami-sama, what had he gotten himself into….

* * *

Later

* * *

"We will now introduce our co-host for this evening, the lovely Matsuhime-san who is endorsing our latest Love Me project: Green Earth!" Lory announced enthusiastically.

A tall dark haired beauty stepped onstage, her long locks bouncing a little as she made her way down the catwalk, her four-inch silver heels adding a sophisticated sway to her walk. She was grace and elegance in every step that she took. She even took a moment to tip her hat and wink audaciously at the audience who cheered her on with fervor.

"Kyouko-chan, have you seen Ren around?" Yashiro asked, a little wary of her demeanor that evening. She was staring at Matsuhime-san in complete awe. "Kyouko-chan?"

She turned to face him, stars dancing in her eyes. "He's onstage, Yashiro-san. Isn't he fantastic? Truly an incredible actor!"

The poor manager whipped around to stare at the unsuspecting 'woman' onstage. His eyes bugged. The height, the eyes! For the love of Kami, it was Ren! He took a moment to study the unbelievable sight that was his young charge.

Inside his heart, Ren died just a little as he spotted his manager staring at him. He'd never let him live this down, that was for sure. He twirled around once again, as per the President's instructions, making the green plastic bag that was his dress flutter around his ankles.

The things he'd do for love…

owari


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip Beat - Love Is…**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Meh.

_**Blacktohru: **__I really do love messing with Ren. He's just adorable! Btw, OOC warning as usual. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet As Candy **

_Something __happened to me._

_It was the sweetest thing that ever could be;_

_It was a fantasy, a dream come true;_

_It was the day I met you!_

_-- Mandy Forkner_

"Nii-chan!" she jumped out of her bed and began bouncing up and down at his side. "Hug! Hug!" her voice was high pitched, childishly girlish.

Ren paused, arrested by her words and her completely disheveled appearance. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was a six year old child and for a moment, he had a glimpse of how she was in the past; Innocent, trusting and hopelessly adorable.

He darted a worried glance at the doctor next to him. The doctor heaved a sigh. "Somehow or other, we managed to lower her fever but she seems to have regressed into her childhood. So please be careful of what you say to her."

The actor nodded and asked worriedly, "She will eventually recover, right?"

"Yes, but we don't know how long it will take. The best thing you can do for her for now is to talk to her and comfort her. She was quite confused and scared when she woke earlier." He patted the taller man on the shoulders and smiled. "But it seems that she recognizes you, so please spend some time with her and make sure she gets enough rest." With that, he exited the room.

For a moment, Ren just stared after him, uncertain of what to make of everything. At least she was no longer suffering from pain. But just the idea of her not being able to remember him did hurt. The tall actor shoved the thought away forcefully. As long as she was okay, that was all that mattered.

She began to whine and tug at his hand as he ignored her, so focused he was on his thoughts.

"Nii-chan is weird!" she giggled. Then she angled her head to one side. "Corn nii-chan? Why is your hair black?" she asked him in that innocent manner only children have.

He jerked his head to look at her, astonishment and shock clearly plastered on his face. "Mogami-san, what did you just call me?" he asked her nervously.

She looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Corn nii-chan. You're Fairy Prince Corn!" Then she frowned at him and raised a finger. "I told you to call me Kyouko-chan," she admonished. In a swift mood change, she leaned forward to pull him closer. "Black hair is nice," she mused thoughtfully, as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

He bent his head, allowing her to continue her fascinated ministrations and hoping that his long fringe would hide his expression from her. He could feel each brush of her slender fingers through his hair, as if all the nerves on his body were centered there. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, now let's get you back into bed. You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful," he moderated his voice, hoping that the tremor that he felt wouldn't be evident.

She raised her arms and gave him an enquiring look, expecting him to carry her.

"You want me to carry you up?" he asked her in disbelief.

She nodded. "I'm too short. Can't reach."

He looked at her incredulously. "No you're not."

She shook her head adamantly. "Carry me."

Ren grunted with disapproval. "Just try. I guarantee you're tall enough."

Kyouko stared at him with frustration and did indeed try to clamber most clumsily onto her bed. After several missed attempts with her backside simply sliding off the side, she returned his gaze wordlessly.

"Okay, okay," the tall actor sighed and bent to pick her up.

She gave him a quick grin and cuddled into his embrace, tucking her nose against his shoulder and sniffing his collarbone.

He froze.

"You smell nice," she breathed and swiftly licked his neck like a kitten. "Tasty too."

Ren's mind flared blindingly white and he nearly dropped her.

"K-Ky-Kyouko-chan!"

All thoughts of her being younger than him by four years and completely regressing into a child fled his mind at that moment.

"What?" she raised perfectly innocent eyes to his darkened orbs.

He allowed that pregnant pause to grow, making his young kouhai fiddle nervously with the collar of his shirt.

His voice dropped several octaves lower, clearly expressing his feelings. "You really shouldn't do that, Kyouko-chan."

"Why?" she wriggled in his grasp as he gently set her down on the hospital bed.

Because you're my kouhai, he wanted to say. Because you mean the world to me. Because all I ever want for you is to protect you, even if it means protecting you from myself. Because there's nothing else I want…but you. Just you.

Instead, he patted her cheek tenderly, his heart in his eyes, his voice slightly hoarse. "Because I adore you."

She smiled up at him guilelessly and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too, Corn."

owari


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat - Love Is…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. But I do own three dozen stuffed cows.

_**Blacktohru:** Inspired by Chapter 127. Warning: OOC with hints of lime. _

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Love is Self-inflicted Torture**

_"To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down."  
-__- Woody Allen_

Ren walked to his guest bedroom and tapped on the door quietly. "Mogami-san?"

No answer.

"Mogami-san?" he called, raising his voice slightly.

He knocked on the door again and it slid open slowly. He pushed it open and spotted her. She was sitting on the floor, her head pillowed in her arms as she leaned against the bed. A small smile was playing at her lips and she seemed content and happy.

Ren leaned against the door frame, arrested by the sight. She was a picture of tranquility and peace, completely relaxed in his home. It was a strange feeling indeed and it evoked far too many emotions than he was willing to name.

He furrowed his brows as a thought hit him. Was her work so tiring that she hadn't even been able to lie down on the bed properly? For that matter, it was completely unlike her to just collapse of exhaustion, especially since she herself had insisted on going home and had requested to use the bathroom in his guest bedroom to freshen up.

His lips curved into a wry smile. There was nothing he could do about it now. But perhaps he could do something to make her more comfortable. From the looks of her position on the floor, she would definitely wake with a crick in her neck the following morning.

He walked into the room and bent down to lift his precious bundle, careful not to wake her. She stirred slightly and began to mumble incoherently. Ren stood stock still, hoping that he hadn't woken her up. She continued to wriggle slightly, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position.

"Tsuruga-san…" she mumbled.

He froze, just catching the quiet whisper. He glanced at her swiftly, unsure of whether he had heard her properly.

"Ren…" the young actress breathed.

The sound of his name on her lips sent a nervous tremor through him and he almost dropped her in shock. She was dreaming…of him?

"Ren!" the cry was plaintive this time, almost demanding, and he couldn't help the torrents of emotions that swept through him, tinting his cheeks a faint red.

He wished quite fervently that he could peek into her dreams. The thought startled him and he clamped down furiously on it. How could he even think of her that way! She was his kouhai for crying out loud! Four years younger than he was!

The tall actor bit back an annoyed sigh and bent to place his bundle carefully on the bed. But she wouldn't let go of her grip on his shirt. Instead, she began to nudge closer, seemingly attracted to his warmth on that freezing winter night.

"Mogami-san," he admonished softly as he sat on the bed with her on his lap. "You'll be more comfortable in between the covers."

She grunted in reply, choosing to burrow herself more closely to him.

"M-Mogami-san?" his voice was tinged with alarm.

She was rubbing…places which he definitely liked…but definitely inappropriate places…for such a young…he gasped. 'Young girl!' his mind screamed. She shouldn't be doing that!

He couldn't help it. A whimper escaped his throat. With shaking hands, he tried to still her movements and calm her, praying that she'd stop and praying that she'd never stop. He ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to soothe her dreams.

She relaxed and cuddled up to him, huffing a small moan of contentment as he stroked her hair.

Ren breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped moving. He turned the force of his glare upon her now-still form. "You really should be more careful, Mogami-san. What if…" he broke off. What if he didn't have enough self control? What if she'd been lucid when…he groaned aloud. No! He wouldn't think of such things. Couldn't think of such things of her. She was his…his…k-kouhai.

The lock he had used to chain the gates that kept her away from him was beginning to crumble into pieces. He'd stopped petting her head as he contemplated this disquieting thought and she began to grumble a little. Alarmed, he resumed combing her hair with his fingers gently.

There was nothing he could do about it. Somehow she'd worked her way into his heart, warming and brightening his life in her small ways and her cheery smile. He didn't know how or when it happened, but all he knew was that he wouldn't be able to let her go anymore.

As if mirroring his thoughts, she smiled in her sleep and said softly, "Yes, Ren…"

owari


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip Beat - Love Is…**

**Disclaimer:** The instinct of ownership is fundamental in human nature. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want. Need I say more?

_**Blacktohru:**__ A tribute for someone who rarely makes an appearance in my stories. It's not really meant to rhyme, so just read it as it is._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love/Hate Relationship**

_Love is in constant potential and sometimes the mind is the last to know._

_--Anonymous_

I hate the way that you look at me

I hate the way that you say my name

The way you crowd me with all your love

The untidy, unkempt hair untamed

Now I hate the way that you cut your hair

I hate the way you talk to me

And yet you can read my mind

Make me laugh just like old times

I hate it that you're not around

And the fact that I rarely hear your voice

The contempt in you that hurts my feelings

Life without you, was never my choice

But most of all

I hate the way that I don't hate you at all

Not even close, not even a bit

Not even at all

owari


	5. Chapter 5

**Skip Beat - Love Is...**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. I only own a vivid (and at times, uncontrollable) imagination that spins these stories for you.

_**Blacktohru:** For Yokai no Miko. I hope this one satisfies you! The Yashiro Conspiracy will definitely be updated this month, so not to worry! To make up for that, here's a oneshot for you!  
_

* * *

**Chapter**** 5: Broken Dreams**

_"I wished for nothing beyond her smile, _

_A__nd to walk with her thus, hand in hand, _

_A__long a sun-warmed, flower-bordered path."_

_--Andre Gide_

She stepped onto the empty courtyard, allowing her eyes to close as she breathed in the fresh bracing aroma of spring.

He walked over to her, his hands tucked deeply into his pockets as he restrained the urge to fidget. He opened his mouth hesitantly and closes it again, captivated by the picture she made as she stood there, dappled sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees above, the light breeze teasing her long silky hair.

It would have been a perfect setting for any sappy romantic movie scene where the hero conveys his undying affections for his beautiful lover. All it really needed was that scattering of sakura petals to complete the picture. He bit back the almost uncontrollable urge to cringe in horror.

He ran his fingers through his hair and patted his pockets to make sure he had brought it along. He had thought long and hard about it and finally came to the conclusion that was inevitable. Nervous tremors shook him. It would not do to get the jitters of all times! Hadn't he stood onstage far too many times to count? He was a professional and he would conduct himself as thus.

"It's been three years."

He glanced at her, startled. "Hai…" he replied softly.

"How are you doing?" she asked him gently as she turned to face him fully.

He met her brown orbs and was lost for a moment at the depth and strength he saw there. She had matured into a lovely young woman in the time he had gone away. "I'm doing fine. It seems that you are doing very well yourself."

She nodded, her features softening in a way he had never seen before. "It's been wonderful. I love my job and my life as it is now."

"Th-that's good to know," he managed. "I'm glad that we decided to meet up after so many years. In fact," he reached into his pocket for the small box inside and kneeled before her. "To commemorate our reunion, I thought of getting you something special."

She looked at him, her smile unwavering as he revealed the box. But before he could open it, she placed her hands gently atop his. "No. I cannot."

The look he cast upon her was one of anguish as all the words he had prepared and rehearsed caught in his throat. His voice was strangled. "Why?"

"We were just never meant to be, I suppose." Her eyes took on a wistful look. "Once, perhaps, a long time ago."

He pressed her hands to his forehead achingly, unable to form the words to convince her otherwise. His pride wavered and he suddenly wanted to plead, to beg, anything to sway her decision.

She shook her head sadly, correctly interpreting the train of his thoughts. The smile she bestowed on him was a bittersweet one. "This will be the last time I see you. Sayonara, Sho-chan."

He remained on his knees as he watched her depart. It was over. Tears slid silently down his cheek. He had lost. Not to the challenge that she had issued. But rather, lost his chance at being with his one true love.

owari

* * *

_**Blacktohru:** I guess I'm definitely not for the Sho x Kyouko pairing. But I'll definitely write that one of these days! Till next time then!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Skip Beat – Love Is...**

**Disclaimer**: I'm too busy to own many things...Skip Beat included. T_T

_**Blacktohru:**__ Gomen! I know I promised the update of 'The Yashiro Conspiracy' within this month, but I just couldn't meet that deadline. In the middle of rewriting the last bit, so please be patient. In the meantime, enjoy this little oneshot.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6: Close to You**

_"See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, _

_Your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. _

_It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."_

_  
--Gretchen Kemp_

"You do know that you are a complete failure as a lover, don't you?"

The tall actor bit back an annoyed grunt. "You've mentioned that to me in the past, I believe."

His manager smiled. "Good, I'm glad that your memory is working fine. Now, do you actually remember the name of your favourite kouhai?"

Ren frowned. "Of course, I do." He hesitated, realizing too late that he'd walked into yet another trap set up by his persistent manager. He sighed. "Why do you insist on this? You know full well what kind of schedule I have. I don't have time for things like these."

"But you love her anyway."

He shrugged, neither denying nor affirming it.

"Come on, Ren. We've been through this before."

"Yes, we have. So why do you want to bring it up again?"

Yashiro pouted. "Because you haven't done anything about it at all! How would you expect any development if you don't do anything? Don't you have any pride as a man?"

Ren almost laughed at that one. "That was a complete stab in the dark, Yashiro-san. You know you can't get a rise out of me by saying things like that."

"Yeah, but I had to try." The fair haired man gave a wry grin. "Seriously though, if you don't make your move now, someone else would. She's already gaining a fair amount of popularity."

I know, Ren wanted to say. I know all too well how her beauty is not one that you would notice immediately, but something that grows on you and somehow becomes even more exquisite.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Yashiro pressed.

Ren quirked an eyebrow at him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Seduce her, of course!" he paused. "You do know how to do that, right?"

There was a pause. Yashiro gulped. He really didn't like the quality of that silence that followed his query.

"Oh for crying out loud, Ren! Please don't tell me you have absolutely no idea!"

The tall actor simply continued walking alongside him, willing the high color on his cheeks to diminish.

Yashiro peeked at him. Was Ren….blushing? He choked back a chortle. "Okay okay. I'll teach you. 'Seducing Women 101'."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll teach you! It's not that difficult."

"It's not necessary," Ren held up his hands dismissively.

Yashiro hesitated. "So you mean to say that you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

Ren nearly scowled. "Do I have to detail to you everything that I plan to do?"

"Well, technically yes. I am your manager after all. I need to know whether I will have to reschedule any appointments."

Ren sighed in resignation. "Okay. I bow to your expertise, Yashiro-san."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it," he grinned, completely cheerful at the fact that he'd won their little argument without much hassle. "First…"

"Wait, can't we do this somewhere more private?"

"Why? This is something that you'll be doing with Kyouko-chan in public, right? You need to get rid of that squeamish feeling."

"I don't get squeamish, Yashiro-san. It's just that…"

Yashiro continued on, deliberately speaking over Ren's hesitation. It wouldn't do to have him back out after agreeing readily. Well, not quite readily, but it was a start. "You love Kyouko-chan, don't you? So these are the things you should do for her! First, you need to make your presence known."

"She knows I exist," Ren replied wryly.

"Yes she does. But she needs to be more aware of your presence. Not intimidated by you, but…" Yashiro paused as he fumbled for the correct phrase. "Like how all of us have our personal space, you need to get into hers. Proximity would do for starters, but make sure that you don't overdo it. You don't want her to feel uncomfortable with you. At the same time, you don't want to fall into that 'big brother' trap."

The actor smiled in amusement. "Big brother trap? What on earth is that?"

"Her categorizing you as a big brother. That would be disastrous."

Ren nodded, acquiescing that point. "So how would you suggest I go about making her more aware of me?"

Yashiro tapped his chin in contemplation. "Gentle touches when you're guiding her. Any excuse to have physical contact with her would do for starters."

"You mean, touch her when we're talking?" Ren mulled over this. "How?"

"For example, when we're talking, I tap on your arm to get your attention." Yashiro reached out and touched Ren's hand lightly.

"I see. Very subtle."

"Precisely. But I wonder whether that will be sufficient with Kyouko-chan. She does tend to be…" he hesitated. "A little difficult when it comes to topics regarding love."

"Well, the whole idea is to get her to notice me first, right?"

His manager nodded. "Yes. Therefore, I think you could even go one step further. Take her arm and lead her, find any excuse just to link hands with her. I guarantee she'll never look at you the same way again!"

"Link hands with her?"

Yashiro swallowed a groan. "You do know how to do that, right? Here…" he reached out and threaded his fingers with Ren's. "Make sure your hand is holding hers this way. Let her feel the warmth of your touch, let the attraction grow naturally from there."

Ren stared down at his hand which was linked with Yashiro's. This could be a very good idea, he thought. All he really wanted for now was for her to acknowledge that he was someone important to her. Someone special.

Just then, he heard a cheery voice call out. "Good morning, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san. You're both really friendly, aren't you!"

Ren looked up in shock as Kyouko appeared before them. She nodded at their clasped hands. "Tsuruga-san really does have a wonderful relationship with Yashiro-san." She flashed them a brilliant smile.

Yashiro began to stutter. "Ah…K-Kyouko-chan, eh…it's not what you think it is."

The actor gently extricated his intertwined fingers. "Yashiro-san was merely demonstrating the best way to hold a girl's hand."

Kyouko lit up, a smile brightening her features. "What kind of role does Tsuruga-san have this time? Is it a love story?"

"Something like that. But Yashiro-san doesn't really make my pulse race, if you know what I mean," he winked at her.

She laughed, a girlish, carefree giggle. "I should hope not!"

Seeing an opportunity, Yashiro said, "Kyouko-chan, why don't you help Ren out? I'm not really good at this." He gave her a self-depreciating smile.

"Eh?? But…I'm sure Tsuruga-san knows how to hold a girl's hand, right?" she smiled at him prettily.

What was he supposed to say? Of course he had. But not the hand of the girl that mattered most.

"Techniques," he blurted. "We're trying to experiment on techniques that would…" he fumbled for a moment.

"Ah, I see," she nodded in understanding. "You want to convey your feelings by holding that girl's hand. But what would be the best way? It's not necessarily about the technique of holding her hand, but how the gesture speaks volumes."

"Precisely!" Yashiro exclaimed. "That is exactly what I was trying to tell Ren!"

~*~*~Later~*~*~

"I'm really sorry about this, Mogami-san."

"Why? I was the one who agreed to your request."

He stole a glance at her. She was walking alongside him, iridescent in her simple white dress. It was a halcyon day with a gentle spring breeze teasing the ends of her short brown hair as they walked through a park. A perfect ambience and a perfect companion to match. He stole a glance at her. She chattered on, completely absent to the smile that swept across his features.

"So, Tsuruga-san, how would you express your feelings for her?"

"Her?" he asked curiously. Who was she referring to?

"Your character's girl of dreams."

Oh. Right. They were supposed to be practicing.

"I'm not too sure yet. Yashiro-san suggested I take a more subtle route and make my presence known first. Then eventually win a special place in her heart."

She nodded with approval. "That seems like a good idea. But wouldn't it depend very much on the girl herself?"

"What do you mean?"

She scrunched up her brows in concentration. "Well, for example, if she is the type of person who has many male friends, perhaps such subtle routes may not be appropriate. Conversely, if she is averse to being within close proximity to a man, then Yashiro-san's idea would be ideal. So what type of person is she?"

Ren hesitated. How was he supposed to describe Kyouko to Kyouko herself? She would guess her identity immediately!

"I'm not very good at describing anyone," he tried to dodge the question.

Kyouko's step faltered just then. "A real person? I thought you were referring to a role. Did I misunderstand what you were saying earlier?" She bit her tongue just in case she accidentally revealed that she knew Ren's feelings for his high school girl. He would be absolutely furious if he found out that he had inadvertently divulged his secrets to his kouhai.

"I was," he replied quickly. "I meant that I'm not good at describing that type of role."

"Oh," she was mildly disappointed. Perhaps it was still too soon for him? She recalled his pained expression when he had told Bou that he could never fall in love. "How old is she?" she blurted, masking her dissatisfaction.

"Uh, about sixteen or seventeen?"

"A high school girl?" she mused aloud, tapping the side of her cheek thoughtfully. "What's the scenario like? In school? Outside?"

"Outside. Unlike _Dark Moon_, there's less focus on scenes in school," he replied.

"I see. So you're not going to be playing the role of a teacher this time?" she teased, her eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Nope," he replied with ill hidden relief. "Teaching is one thing, but to avoid the school students that Ogata-san hired as extras…" he allowed that sentence to trail off meaningfully.

His young kouhai giggled at the image he painted in her imagination. It wasn't too hard to envision a horde of high school girls chasing after a harried Ren. She clapped a hand over her mouth as her imaginary Ren's face displayed wide eyed panic, completely unlike how he would ever behave in reality. She doubted her senpai would ever panic in such a fashion. Knowing him, he would probably aim his thousand watt smile at them and they would simply faint away. The man had sufficient arsenal with his smile alone.

He glanced at her curiously as her face went from pink to red to white. "What on earth are you imagining, Mogami-san?" he decided to prod, more than a little curious at her reactions.

She continued laughing, her words coming out in fragments as she gasped for breath. "No…can't…tell…" she choked for air. "You'll…get…angry."

"Angry?" his curiosity was instantly stirred. "I'm all the more interested to know now," he bent in closer to her face, his brows drawn downwards in a mock frown.

Her laughter continued helplessly at his teasing scowl. "There! You're getting angry already!" she returned the conversation ball to his court.

"Okay, I promise I won't get angry. Now, tell me."

"Is that how you request politely?" she decided to poke some fun at him. "That's more like a hoodlum extorting money."

"Hoodlum, eh?" he mock growled at her. "You need to learn how to respect your senpai!"

"You said you wouldn't get angry!"

"You haven't told me what you were thinking of yet."

She chuckled. Trust Ren to not get sidetracked, no matter how she tried to avoid the topic. "Okay okay, you win."

"Of course," he threw her a superior glance, eliciting another round of chuckles from her. "Well? Don't keep me waiting."

"Yes sir," she replied, her voice completely belying the respect those words should have carried. "I was imagining you running away from a pack of high school girls."

His eyes widened.

"Panicked. A harried Tsuruga Ren dashing down the halls of a high school with hundreds, no, thousands of girls chasing after him!" she continued, multiplying his mortification several times over. "A very interesting picture, no?"

"Is that how you treat your senpai?" he gave her a forlorn puppy look, a rueful smile touching his lips.

"You were the one who demanded of me to tell you!" she laughed, dismissing his misery carelessly with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, back to the topic on hand, do you have any idea how you want to begin your practi…"

Her last word got cut short as she slipped on a lose pebble on the road.

Instinctively, he grabbed hold of her hand and her waist as she was falling, pulling her towards himself. She gasped aloud as she landed hard against his chest. She was immobile for a moment as the simultaneous feeling of falling and being pulled up and held against Ren's chest began to filter through her brain.

"Thanks," she managed, her heart still beating rapidly.

He nodded, still not relinquishing his hold on her as his own heart thudded in his chest painfully. He leaned back a little to scrutinize her features, checking for any mar to her perfect skin. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little stunned."

He allowed her to pull back but didn't release his hold on her hand. She took a moment to glance down at their joined hands, the warmth of his fingers sending tingles through her skin.

"He has such long, slender fingers." Very appropriate for an actor. Apparently, people with longer fingers tend to be very artistically inclined, the random thought startled her. She stared at her own relatively shorter fingers, her nails trimmed neatly and bereft of any paint or adornment.

"Is this meant to be part of your practice?" she tried to joke, but failing miserably as she stared up at his intense gaze.

"Practice? Like this?" his smile was dangerously seductive. He raised her hand and grazed it tenderly with his lips, never once breaking eye contact with her.

"Th-that would be effective," she managed unevenly.

"Of course, Yashiro-san was trying to tell me that I need to be subtle." He ran a thumb tentatively over her hand, their fingers intertwined together in a gentle clasp. "If it were you, would holding hands suffice?"

"M-me?" she stuttered. "Uh, suffice for?"

"Would you notice me if I were to hold your hand like this?" his voice held its deep treble.

"I suppose so," she squeaked as he began to back her against a tree and braced one hand above her head. "Tsu-Tsuruga-san, what are you doing?" her voice held a frantic note to it as she watched him lean in towards her.

For a moment she was mesmerized as she watched his sensuous lips form his next words "Practicing."

~owari~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Don't Say Goodbye**

Disclaimer: The usual... ^^

_**Blacktohru:**__ Dedicated to Prof Beefy. For the people who've been shipping for more Sho x Kyouko (La Jazz & Yokai no Miko, I'm writing this for you!). _

_BlackMage16: In response (although super late!) to your review for Chap 5, Sho had that little box which fit nicely into his pocket. Now, not many jewellery boxes are that small. Unless it contains... ^^

* * *

  
_

"Love is like a violin.

The music may stop now and then,

but the strings remain forever."

-- unknown

He took a deep breath, his eyelids sliding shut and the crowd held their breath in anticipation of the first stirrings of the guitar he caressed lovingly at his side. He had matured somewhat over time, but no one could say precisely when he had grown from teenage rock star to who he was now. Gone were the sheer translucent material and the threadbare jeans held together with large jangling chains to match those he hung around his neck. While he still favoured blacks and silver links around his neck and wrists, his attire and jewellery were now carefully selected to reflect his matured taste.

While many would have turned away from a singer whose style had changed so dramatically, not so for him. The crowd adored him and his fan base continued to grow and even more so due to his new song which had taken Japan by storm, staying at the top of the Oricon charts for the 3rd month running.

"This one is for my girl. '_Don't Say Goodbye_'."

-

_Doesn't matter my untrue appearance,_

_Or the threads of deceit woven by me._

_Nothing means more to my own existence,_

_Than unconditional love, yours truly._

-

_Seeing me holding a plastic bouquet,_

_All your trust in me, all gone forever._

_You turn on your heels and forlornly say,_

_Goodbye, my love, we shan't be together._

-

_On my damned soul I promise to amend,_

_On my wretched heart a leaf shall be turned._

_Don't say goodbye, for my heart can't contend,_

_But you wave and depart me cold and spurned._

-

_Yesterday's hopes seem like such a big lie,_

_Everything crumbles when you say "goodbye"._

-

He took a moment, one hand reaching for his heart, a barely whispered, "Kyouko..."

~owari~

* * *

**Blacktohru:** '_The Yashiro Conspiracy' will be updated in a bit. Look out for it! Oh by the way, can anyone tell me how to manage the spacing in ffnet? All my formating gets messed up somehow. Single line breaks (Shift+Enter) just doesn't work for me. _


End file.
